The Originals
by Son Of Odin 1025
Summary: Neville Longbottom thought his only worry was going to be surviving Hogwarts and the upcoming war. Well, he was wrong. Neville is thrust into the secret world of The Originals. Watch as Neville traverses the world of Lycans, Vampires, Fay, and...His Mate! Takes place at the end of 5th year in into the future. Read, Enjoy and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for swinging by and welcome to the first step to a long and fun adventure with one of my fav characters. We will see Lycan, Vamps, and more of our favorite creatures of the night. Please let me know what you think with a review! I'll be updating this weekly.**

**When words fail, Music Speaks! On with the show!**

**Son of Odin**

* * *

The sound of glass breaking against the wall filled the Slytherin common room. The looks that the three by the fire mantel received were of curiosity, but soon changed to self-preservation. The few Slytherin's that filled the common room grabbed their items and quickly left. Leaving the three that were currently lounging by the fire.

"That's one way to clear a room Greengrass," Said a very suave voice. Blaise Zabini sat relaxed as he stared at his long-time friend, a half-filled crystal rocks glass hanging in his fingertips. Blaise was wearing a formal white button down his tie was loosen and he had his sleeves rolled up. He crossed his legs and leaned his head on one of his hands and smiled at the fuming girl. Greengrass raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow and glared at him.

"I wouldn't poke the wolf," Whispered the tallest of three. Theodore Nott looked up from the daily prophet and gave a slight smile at Blaise who smirked. Theo was dressed perfectly. Pressed robes with not a button out of place. He towered of the two of them in height and had his neat black hair combed with a hard part. His dark rimmed glasses reflected the firelight behind his Alpha. "She's not to be messed with at this time."

"Thank you, Theo," Daphne said with a huff as she grabbed another glass and filled it with some of the fire-whiskey they were enjoying. Daphne's long platinum blonde hair was normally pulled back in a perfect pony tail or braid, was now a bit frazzled and frayed. Her robes, thou normally perfectly pressed and straight, were slightly off. She had her tie off and her blouse slightly open. She slowly started to calm down when she turned her attention back to Blaise. Her Icey grey blue eyes piercing him.

"I'm just relaying the message," Blaise said with his hands up in a sign of peace. "Apparently the Gryffindors decided to ride Thestrals all the way to the Ministry."

"And he was one of these idiots that decided to go?" She asked as she sat down next to Theo with a huff. She looked up at Blaise with a sad look. "My idiot?"

"Does he know that he's your idiot yet?" Theo asked as he turned the page with a slight grin. Blaise let out a chuckle but immediately stopped when Daphne leveled him with a glare.

"It doesn't matter," Daphne answered back giving Theo a hard look.

"Oh I think it's going to be a weird day for him when you just suddenly have to jump his bones when you go into one of your heat moments," Blaise answered sarcastically. "If it was me, and I found my Mate, I'd be doing everything in my power to be with her or him."

"You think I haven't tried?" Daphne hissed as she stared at her two friends. "He's so scared of Slytherins because of Malfoy that he doesn't trust us."

"Well that could be avoided if you could say more than two words to him," Theo jested but received a sharp elbow to his ribs.

"You will watch your tongues," Daphne said as she stared at her two friends. As a house elf appeared next to Blaise. The elf whispered something to him and disappeared. "Both of you."

"Well it appears he's survived," Blaise said with a smile as all the stress fell from Daphne's shoulders. "He's in the hospital wing thou."

"Go," Theo said as he stared at her. "You are future Queen of the Originals, you have nothing to be afraid of."

"Being Queen of wolves seems easier," Daphne said as she shot back the rest of the whiskey in her glass. She looked up at Blaise who nodded to her.

"Go," Blaise commanded. Daphne slowly rose from her seat walked towards the door.

* * *

The walk to the hospital wing was longer than she remembered. She was almost to the door when she saw Professor Snape appear. He approached her and gave her a nod.

"Greengrass," He said quietly. "What would be the purpose of you wondering the halls this late at night?"

"Professor Snape," Greengrass started. "I…..I just need to see him and make sure he's alright."

"He will be back his sputtering self soon enough," Professor Snape said as he leveled the young woman with a glare. "You know you need to be in the common room. Your status as Heiress Greengrass can only get you so far."

"Please Professor," Daphne asked. "You know what he means to me."

"You have two minutes," Professor Snape whispered and stepped aside to let her pass. "Need I remind you that he is afraid of everything. What will happen when you finally tell him the truth?"

"Professor," Daphne said with a slow breath as her eyes slowly changed from the deep grey blue to a golden color. "He will find out soon enough, but for now I ask you to continue to help me while I'm at Hogwarts. You know of my status and my mother said you were there for her when she was at Hogwarts. I hope you will show me the same hospitality that you showed her."

"Two minutes," Professor Snape said with a small smile. "I'll make sure you're not disturbed."

"Thank you Professor," Daphne said as she walked forward towards the hospital wing doors.

"It had to be a Gryffindor," Snape said under his breath as she passed.

She walked in and her nose picked up his scent. She also picked up dried blood and what could only be described as dark magic. She felt herself be guided by the scent and moving towards it a snail's pace. She saw him, laying on a bed that was slightly alight by floating candle. His hair was a mess and he had his right arm bandaged. His nose had a small crook in it like it was broken at one point and looked to be magically healed. She walked forward slowly noticing the steady rise and fall of his chest and her heart that was racing slowed a bit. He was alive. Her idiot was alive and resting.

"Stupid boy," She whispered out her eyes slowly morphing into a more animalistic glare. Anger built up, not only towards the idiot laying in the bed, but to who did this to him. "Why would you go and do such a stupid thing."

"Ugh," Neville groaned as his eyes slowly opened and focused on her. Daphne felt her chest tighten as they locked eyes. Neville's eyes widen as he stared at her and he noticeably gulped.

"Did you really run off to the ministry to fight fully trained Death Eaters?" She seethed with a frosty tone. Neville slowly gaped as she stared down at the boy. His eyes jutted left to where the remaining pieces of his wand were sat on the bed side table. They snapped back to her.

"Greengrass," Neville whispered out as he stared at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to make sure you were alive," She whispered out. His scent was making it hard to focus on his hurt state. She could feel herself wanting to touch him, be next to him, take his hurt away. "You have no idea what you did to me tonight when I found out."

"What's going on," Neville asked as he leaned up and continued to stare at her. "Why are you here?"

"I will leave you to rest," Daphne said stiffly as she stared down at him. She turned on her heel and took a step before she turned and looked at him again. "Get well."

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with me!" Daphne hissed as she paced back in forth. Blaise's chocolate eyes were dancing with mirth while Theo was cleaning his glasses not looking at the fuming girl.

"If we are counting," Theo whispered looking over to Blaise. "That would be her longest conversation with him to date."

"I can hear you!" Daphne snapped as she rounded on them. They were both laughing full on and were not stopping even under the glare of their superior. Blaise looked up wiping a tear from his eye when she narrowed her eyes. "You are going to fix it Blaise."

"What?" Blaise exclaimed as he stopped laughing and stared at her. "Me?"

"Yes you!" Daphne said as she turned her back on the two of them. She stomped by them without a glance. "By the train ride home."

"Good luck," Theo said as he turned to walk down to his room. Blaise looked at his best friend and sighed.

"Going to need it," Blaise said to himself as he drained the last of his fire-whiskey.

* * *

To say Neville Longbottom was having a difficult day would be putting it lightly. In the recent events surrounding the few that went off to the Department of Mysteries, they have been on the receiving end of a lot of attention. Neville, not one to like the spotlight in any way, was now subconscious about every move he made. Not to mention the naked feeling of not having a wand. Neville thought back to his broken wand that was laying in his trunk by his bed. He couldn't believe he broke his Father's wand. His Gran was going to kill him.

Neville was also confused about this midnight visitor. Daphne Greengrass, Heiress to the Greengrass family, one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. What was she doing in the Hospital Wing. As far as Neville remembered their family has always been neutral. In all aspects as well. Her Father has both helped and deterred his Gran on many things on the Wizarding Council. As a pureblood, Neville had to be well read on all aspects of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. He knew that she was always flocked by Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Not to mention her younger sister, Astoria Greengrass. Neville continued to ponder everything as he walked the hallway to the Entrance Hall. Greenhouses were calling his name and he need an escape. He was avoiding the common room at all cost. Too many questions and he was alone. Harry and the others have been mysteriously absent. He honestly didn't know how the three of them did anything with the constant badgering.

'_Ice Queen Greengrass,'_ Neville thought to himself. Images of the platinum beauty filtered into his mind. '_What was that all about? And why would a Slytherin care…..'_

Neville felt a firm hand grasp his shoulder and with inhuman strength, tore him from his musings and threw him into an empty classroom. Neville banged into an empty desk and spun. He was having flashes of younger days when he was jumped by Malfoy and his goons. Not this time. Reacting quickly his right hand went reaching for a wand that wasn't there. His other hand balled into a fist and he swung out at his attacker catching him in the side of his head. Pain snapped into his mind as his fist made contact with the warm flesh of his attacker. He felt like he was punching a stone wall other than his attacker. His eyes focused and he noticed who it was. It wasn't Crabbe or Goyle. Nor Malfory. The young man groaned as he turned and looked at Neville. Neville was shocked for it was none other than the charming face of Blaise Zabini. His dark skin around his face stretching into a smirk. He picked himself back up to his full height, almost as tall as Neville himself.

"Calm down Longbottom," Blaise whispered holding up his hands. He stepped back from Neville rubbing the side of his head. "Bloody Damn. You sure can throw a punch."

"Zabini," Neville tried to answer. He was still shaking from the abruptness of their meeting. "What the hell is going on?"

"I have some explaining to do on behalf of our Alpha," Blaise said with a smile, not making Neville feel any safer. "I know your wand broke during your midnight stroll through the Department of Mysteries, so I'm going to take mine out and place it on this desk, and we can talk. Sounds good?"

"What the hell is this about?" Neville demanded as he made a move for the door.

"Stop," Blaise snapped. His eyes locking on his. Neville stopped moving and stared back in awe. Where once was deep warm chocolate brown eyes, were now glowing gold. "Good I have your attention. Now I have much to explain. So, for the sanity of both of us, just have a seat. We need to talk."

Neville said nothing and moved to one of the empty desk. He slowly pulled out a seat and sat down. Sweat beading on the back of his neck as he watched Blaise's eyes slowly go back to their normal glow. Neville gulped, his brain was screaming to run but his body was unwilling. Blaise set his wand on the desk away from them and walked so he was opposite of Neville. Propping himself on the desk he crossed his arms over his chest. The slight blemish on the side of his head disappeared before his eyes.

"First introductions," Blaise said as he looked down at Neville. Neville cocked an eyebrow. "I know we've been going to school together for five years, but tell me have ever talked?"

"Not that I can think of," Neville answered still feeling jumpy. Blaise nodded to his answer.

"Blaise Zabini," Blaise stated as he offered him a hand. Neville hesitantly reached out and shook his hand.

"Neville Longbottom," Neville answered back. "What happened with your eyes back there?"

"Oh it will be explained my friend," Blaise said with a smirk. "What do you know of the Scared Twenty-Eight?"

"The Pure-Blood lines that can be traced back to the blessing of magic on this planet," Neville answered.

"Correct," Blaise said with a smile. "Five points to Gryfindor. Now at the creation of magic, it didn't affect everyone the same. Sure most were able to wield magic to our will, but some were affected in different ways. Goblins, Veela, mermaids, and countless others were created from normal families. These changes caused an almost tiered society in the old days. The wizards on the top, while those that became mixed or monster at the bottom. You keeping up?"

"Yes what does…." Neville started to say but was cut off by Blaise's dismissive hand.

"Good," Blaise cut off. "At this time magic finally settled and the those with wild magic, known as wildlings, were taken to small clans outside the main towns at the time. Malnourished and upset, most revolted. The very first war happened. The army of wild magic and monsters against the _righteous_ wizards. It was brutal, on both sides."

" Too many families lost," Blaise continued. "Lines of generations gone. Never to be remembered or heard of again. In the end, the five strongest families of wild magic gathered the remaining families under them. Each of them getting the blessings to create a peace within the clans then with the wizards. These five families were the first of the Lycans, strongest of the wild magic. Able to walk the path of a wizard and wildling, second to none but the hostile Vamipers. Vampires refused the peace, and were forbidden to wield a wand and magic. They were banished to the furthest outskirts of the magical empire."

"At the end of the day there remained only twenty eight families from the origin of magic remaining," Blaise said with a sigh. He looked up at Neville with a bit of remorse. "Out of almost over a hundred named families. This brings us around to the main topic of tonight's lesson. The Original's. The Original's consisted of Nott, Flint, Zabini, Malfoy and our leader Greengrass."

"Wait Malfoy?" Neville gapped. Blaise nodded but held up a hand again to stop his questions.

"Now that we are here," Blaise continued as he stood and began to pace. "The Original's have special powers over the wild magic coursing through their veins. Each family has full control on their Lycan."

"You're a werewolf?" Neville asked dumbfounded. "All five of you?"

"Well yes," Blaise said with a grin. "Don't worry. You're protected."

"I'm what?" Neville asked as he slowly stood and backed up away from Blaise. "What do you mean?"

"Stop jumping to the end," Blaise said as he pinched his nose. "Ok where was I, oh yes. The powers over their Lycan form. Each family has their own special power as well, but we will jump over that since you're being impatient. Now, over the next few centuries we began to grow in not only influence but power. The Originals were able to hide their identity and keep up their status as wizards Sacred Twenty-Eight. We became part of the Wizarding Council and buried our secrets, while helping our fellow wildlings along the way. The goblins became entrusted with several banks across the globe. The Veela were no longer hunted by wizards and even established colonies of their own through out the land. The giant's granted….well they just wanted to sit around and eat things. Don't really know too much.

"Blaise why are you telling me this?" Neville asked still not believing a word. "I mean if this is all true then why tell me?"

"Oh well," Blaise said with a chuckle. "See as Original's we have special senses. We can smell our prey in human form just as good as our wild. We can also pick up on things that most humans can't. Like right now I know that you are sweating profusely and from the smell you are a little more than five hours out of the shower. You use lavender shampoo."

"You still haven't answered my question," Neville cut him off. Blushing and feeling slightly exposed. Blaise laughed it off.

"It's fine Neville," Blaise said. "Like I said before, you're protected. Anyways, we also can pick up on pheromones that are lingering in magic. We can see magic in its truest form and see how it reacts to others. Like now, even thou you are feeling trapped and cornered our magic is getting along. I can tell we are going to be good friends but your pheromones don't sync with mine. You are not my mate."

"Your Mate?" Neville repeated dumbfounded. He looked up as a flash of the young blond visitor. "Wait you're saying…"

"Catching up?" Blaise said with a smirk. "Good, now you need to understand something. We only have one Mate and we take this kind of thing seriously."

"I don't even…." Neville started then stopped holding up his hands. "Hold up this is all some stupid prank by you Slytherins. This whole thing sounds ridiculous, I mean ancient werewolf…"

"We prefer Lycan," Blaise said with a smirk.

"Whatever," Neville said as he slammed his fist on the desk. "I'm finding this hard…"

No one would say a bad day could get worse, that's just tempting Murphy. Neville learned two things very quickly that day. One was that everything Blaise said to him was true. Secondly, he was going to need new trousers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all!**

**Thank you to the two that reviewed! You guys are awesome! This is the next chapter as promised! Like always please Read Review and as always have a blast! **

_**If music be the food of love, Play On!**_

* * *

_No one would say a bad day could get worse, that's just tempting Murphy. Neville learned two things very quickly that day. One was that everything Blaise said to him was true. Secondly, he was going to need new trousers._

* * *

It happened in an instant. The sound of stretching and snapping filled the room along with an unhuman growl. Neville had never seen anything like it. Blaise transformed right before his eyes. His school robes shredded over the growing beast that was now standing in front of him. Neville fell backwards over the chair he was sitting on, scrambling away from the fully transformed Lycan. He was huge, completely covered in long flowing black hair. He stood on his back haunches and raised to his full height. He was clearly almost three meters tall and his long forearms ended in hands with sharp talons at each fingertip. His golden eyes locked in on him. The Lycan bared its large white fangs from its elongated snout. The large creature just emitted power. A loud growl erupted from the Lycan's snout.

"BLOODY HELL!" Neville yelped as he fell over another desk trying to distance himself from the creature.

Neville glanced back to see the large wolf man walking closer to him. Then it looked like it doubled over, clutching its stomach then he heard a kind of chuckling. Well more of a grunting and winning, but clearly laughing. Neville stared at the creature. The Lycan itself was very regal looking. Its fur was so silky and shiny it looked almost like liquid ink. The Lycan looked up it's maul revealing what could be interpreted as a smirk. Then it began to morph back. It's fur retreating, the sound of bones snapping, and reshaping filled the room. Neville watched in amazement as the creature morphed into the familiar face of Blaise. A very naked Blaise.

"You should've seen your face!" Blaise laughed out unable to control himself. He doubled over in laughter again. "I mean that's some Gryffindor courage there!"

"What the…" Neville gasped as he held his chest. His heart felt like it was going to explode. Neville looked up at the laughing naked man and just pointed. "Everything….Is true?"

"Well what do you think?" Blaise said as he put a hand on his hip and stared at him. Neville fell to the floor again in huff. Breathing heavy and still not understanding. "Neville are we understanding now?"

"You're naked," Neville said as he looked up at Blaise. Blaise looked down as if feinting shocked.

"Oh yeah you are going to have to get use to this," Blaise said with a smirk pointing with both hands to his bare body. Neville just turned away from the still chuckling Blaise. He turned and grabbed his wand and pointed it at the shredded robes that were behind him. The floated into the air and swirled around him and fitting to his body. Blaise smoothed them out with his hands and turned to face Neville. "There we go, all better. Now are there any questions?"

Neville stared blankly at him. Blaise cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. Neville slowly got to his feet and brushed himself off. Not taking his eyes off Blaise he stood across from him and tried to calm his breathing.

"Everything," Neville finally said. "Is real. What's stopping me from running to Dumbledore and telling him?"

"Well," Blaise said with a smirk. "He knows already…. but I was hoping we could trust you."

"Simple as that?" Neville asked blinking a few times.

"Yes," Blaise answered back with a smirk. "And I believe we can, because you knowing about the Originals, well that's just going to open a whole mess of problems for yourself."

"Problems?" Neville stammered back. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Blaise said as he twirled his wand and began walk around Neville. "First, it is no secret that you are the Mate of our Alpha. That means, you are a target to our enemies."

"I didn't choose this," Neville said with a panic look. "What enemies?"

"Well House Malfoy has been trying to become Alpha for centuries," Blaise said with a look. "House Flint has backed Malfoy's claim to the new Alpha as well. House Nott and Blaise have stayed true to the Greengrass family keeping them in Alpha position. Hence why you are protected. Daphne has tried to distance herself to keep you safe, but the time for that seems to be coming to an end."

"Is that why Draco targets me," Neville asked with a raised eyebrow. Blaise nodded.

"Yes well," Blaise smirked. "School bullies always seem to get away with it."

"Why now?" Neville leaned against a desk putting his face in his hands. "Why tell me now?"

"Our Alpha will be reaching her 16th birthday in June," Blaise said as he mirrored Neville and leaned against a desk opposite of him. "When we reach that age, we become different. You'll learn more later trust me. There will be no hiding the fact that she has found her Mate. That puts you in the crosshairs. On top of the waring families you have to look out for the Originals common enemies."

"You guys have enemies?" Neville asked as he looked out over his fingertips. Blaise just nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh you don't have a family line for thousands years and not pick a fight or two," Blaise said with a smirk. "Don't worry too much about it for now, they can't get into Hogwarts. So yes, you would be safer with us than say alone."

"You could say that," Neville sighed. "What do I need to know?"

"Over time you will learn," Blaise assured with a smile. "But for now, I suggest getting to know us."

"You mean Greengrass," Neville asked with a shake of his head. "What could she see in a guy like me?"

"I can feel your magic Neville," Blaise answered with raised eyebrows. "You have something in you. It even scares my wolf the amount of magic you have."

"How?" Neville asked in disbelief. "I am barely passing classes as is."

"I'm not sure Neville," Blaise said as he pushed off his desk. "But believe me, you are going to be something in the future. You need more time to grow is all."

"Didn't think this year could get anymore complicated," Neville whispered to himself. Blaise just chuckled. Neville looked up at him and stood up straight. "Blaise, I will keep this secret. You have my word as a Longbottom."

"On behalf of the Originals I thank you," Blaise said and bowed his head slightly.

"Also," Neville said as he brought his hand to the back of his neck. "Would you mind asking Lady Greengrass if I could write her over summer break?"

"I will relay the message," Blaise said with a smirk. "You may also write me as well."

"I think I'd like that," Neville said with a chuckle. "Thank you."

* * *

"You did good Blaise," Theo whispered to him as they walked to the usual train compartment. "But did you have to tell him everything?"

"Oh I didn't tell him everything," Blaise answered with a knowing smile. "He just knows the bare bones of it all."

"He will need to learn to defend himself," Theo hissed. "What happens when House Malfoy lets slip that he knows."

"Then we train him," Blaise answered as he slung the door to the compartment open and walked inside. "You weren't there when I felt it. His magic reacted to the danger like nothing I've felt before."

"You can't be serious," Theo asked as he stared at him. "Longbottom. We are talking about the same wizard correct?"

"Oh we are my friend," Blaise chuckled out. "It was diving into a lake of magic and not touching the bottom. I see why the Alpha and him are Mates."

"Blaise!" Said a voice at the door. The two turned to see the younger Greengrass standing there. Her ebony hair was pulled into an elegant braid. Blue eyes dancing with mischief. "You told him?"

"Yes, little Princess," Blaise answered with a smirk.

"Oh! please tell me more," Astoria Greengrass gushed. Theo cleared his throat and she turned her attention to him and blushed. "I mean maybe later."

"Perhaps you could reframe from embarrassing your sister," Theo answered. Astoria scuffed and muttered something under her breath. "At least wait till she is here. It's more fun that way."

"You're the best Theo," Astoria beamed.

"Tori my heart is breaking!" Blaise feigned. Astoria chuckled and sat down next to Blaise. "For I thought I was the favorite."

"You both are," Tori answered with another soft smile. "Speaking of, where is my sister?"

"Should be here now," Blaise said looking down at his watch. Blaise looked up and gave a slight sniff then his eyes narrowed. "Stay with Theo little Princess, I'll be right back."

* * *

Neville walked down the train searching for a compartment in a bit of a haze. He didn't even notice some of his friends as he made his way to an empty compartment. He turned and walked into an empty compartment with a sigh. He placed his trunk away and sat down next to the window. He stared out at the students rushing to get on the train. He felt slightly at peace. He should've known it wouldn't have lasted.

"Well look at what we got here," Drawled a voice. Neville turned to the intruder and sighed to himself. Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway with a smug expression. He was flanked by his usual crew of goons. Crabbe was smelling his finger while Goyle tried to look intimidating. Funny, after facing their fathers in the ministry, they didn't really scare him anymore.

"Malfoy," Neville said as he stood and faced the sneering teen. Feeling brave, Neville smirked at the group. "Always a treat."

"This is true," Malfoy answered back. "I hear you are missing a wand? That must be difficult, well would have been difficult. Being a squib like yourself, I bet you hardly tell the difference."

Draco let out a loud laugh as another member showed up behind the two goons. It was Marcus Flint. Now it was getting interesting. Flint pushed past Crabbe and Goyle, to stand next to Draco. His expression was unreadable. He turned to Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"Crabbe…Goyle," Flint snapped as he turned to the two still in the doorway. "Please give us a minute with Longbottom will you?"

"Yes," Draco said as he looked over his shoulder. "We just need a quick word."

The two goons looked at each other then stepped away from the doorway and slowly slid the door shut. Draco and Flint turned face Neville with matching smirks.

"How's your father Draco?" Neville asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Two Originals, who clearly didn't like him, in a small train compartment. Yeah not a good look. Draco let out a low growl and made a move towards Neville. Flint placed a calming hand on his shoulder and held him back.

"Not your brightest moment Longbottom," Flint said with a sneer. "I'm sure you know of our _status_. Why would you poke the wolf?"

"Well seeing as you have me in a bit of corner," Neville raised his hands and motioned to the situation. Flint laughed and looked over at Draco.

"Well I guess we don't need to waste time with pleasantries," Flint said with a smile. "Now I believe that we are here reintroduce ourselves. I am Marcus Flint, of House Flint. This is my good friend Draco Malfoy of house Malfoy."

"Neville Longbottom," Neville said with a nod. "Now you may leave."

"We will leave in a few," Draco answered with hard eyes. "Consider this a warning Longbottom. Stay out of our affairs. If you even think about butting in, no matter what protection you may have, we will find you."

"Threats didn't help your father in the Ministry Malfoy," Neville answered back coldly. He didn't know what was taking over him, but he was not going to be pushed around anymore. "Nor did it help while your Aunt placed me under the Cruciatus curse either."

"Listen here Longbottom…" Draco started as his eyes started to change to a golden color. Draco was fuming as he took a step forward.

He was about to continue when the door flung open and a presence like he's never felt before filled the room. In the doorway stood a very calm looking Daphne Greengrass, but what was emitting from her form was anything but calm. Neville felt a fury from the source like he's never felt before. She looked from Flint to Malfoy. Her eyes glowing gold. Flint and Malfoy both turned to face her with matching sneers.

"Heiress Greengrass," Malfoy said with a mocking tone. "_Pleasure_ to see you."

"I say it _is_ a pleasure," Flint said in a neutral tone. He even added a bit of a nod. "To what do we owe the visit?"

"Leave," She clipped in a dead tone, glaring at each of them in turn. "Now."

"We were just introducing ourselves to your new _Mate_," Flint said with raised hands. Daphne's eyebrows perked up. "No harm."

"Leave," She answered after a long pause.

Draco and Flint both nodded brushed past her. Daphne closed her eyes as they passed. Neville released a breath he didn't know he was holding and just stared at the young woman in front of him. She was wearing simple school attire, white blouse tucked into a dark plaid skirt. Her green and silver tie was loosened slightly. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a beautiful braid that reached the small of her back. She had dark stockings and short heels complementing the uniform. Daphne slowly opened her eyes and stared back. Neville, to his credit, was still feeling slightly brave and gave her a small smile.

"Seems I'm being introduced to everyone but yourself Heiress Greengrass," Neville said with a smile. She raised an eyebrow at him, that Neville noticed she did a lot when she was thinking. Clearing his throat, he extended his hand to her. "Neville Longbottom."

Daphne looked down at the hand and her eyes slowly changed back to her icy blue. Her lips stayed a hard line as her eyes roamed him. As if looking for any sign of an injury. Neville felt a bit awkward and was about to pull his hand back when Daphne's eyes widen in surprise. Faster than the eye could see her hand fell into his and gave it a gentle squeeze. She stepped even closer looking up at the taller boy.

"Daphne Greengrass," She answered. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure they didn't hurt you."

"Pleasure to finally meet you," Neville said with a warm smile. Daphne's lips twitched into a smile and she removed her hand from his. "Would you like to join me?"

"I would like that," Daphne said as she moved to take a seat across from him. Neville sat down across from her.

"So," Neville began as he leaned back. "I've learned a lot over the past few days."

"I believe you have," Daphne answered shortly. Neville waited for more but that was all she was giving. She was staring at him, almost studying him. He smiled to himself.

"When I talked to Blaise," Neville began. "I asked him if I could write you over summer. Since you are here, I can ask you face to face."

"I would be very pleased if you wrote me over summer," Daphne answered with a small smile. Neville smiled back at that. "I am sorry about the situation."

"Originals and all the scary monsters of the night?" Neville asked with a pointed look. "Not going to lie it's a lot to take in. Not to mention Malfoy and Flint."

"I will deal with them," Daphne said with narrowed eyes. "What they did was unnecessary, and rude."

"I can handle Malfoy," Neville said with a smile. "I've been dealing with him for five years now."

"You need a wand," Daphne stated. "And training."

"You are right about the wand," Neville said as he relaxed back into his seat. "Training?"

"Yes," Daphne said with a nod. "In the past we have trained wizards to help protect them. Blaise and Theo will be accompanying you over the summer to help."

"All this because of the whole 'Mate' thing?" Neville asked as he looked at her. She raised her eyebrow and seemed to be chewing the inside of her lip. She gave a sheepish nod. "You want to elaborate on that?"

"Neville," Daphne whispered out as she leaned forward in her seat. She looked to be contemplating what to say then she looked up and locked eyes with him. "Did Blaise explain how I knew?"

"He said a lot of things," Neville answered with a shrug and coy smile. "I was still in shock I believe for most of it."

"Well," Daphne started with a smile. "It all started when I arrived at the train station with my family. I caught your scent, yet I didn't know who it was. It smelled like everything I love. From dewy grass on a hunt moon night to a warm fire during first snow. I pushed it aside and went to get on the train with Blaise and Theo. Halfway through the trip there was a slight knocking at our door. When I looked up, I knew it was the same intoxicating scent. Then the door slipped open. There you stood."

"Looking for my darn toad," Neville laughed as he recalled his frantic search for the beloved toad. She let out a light chuckle that tugged at Neville's heart.

"Yes," Daphne nodded. "I owe a lot to that toad. I was so shocked I couldn't even speak. I turned away from you and Blaise had to answer the question. Our first meeting happened so fast. Then when I heard the door shut, I jumped to my feet and raced to the door. I peeked outside and watched you go from compartment to compartment looking for the toad."

"You never said a word to me," Neville whispered back to her looking, not upset but confused. She sighed. "Why was that?"

"When an Alpha finds his or her Mate," She began slowly, fiddling with her hands. "They become our greatest weakness. Our families are not at peace with each other. We will use whatever advantage we have over the other houses. When I found out that you were not only my Mate but a Gryfindope…."

"Hey now!" Neville said in mocking shock. "We are not stupid."

"You road invisible flesh eating horses to the ministry where you fought adult Death Eaters who've fought in a war," Daphne answered with narrowed eyes. "Idiot."

"You know you make it sound less heroic and more like poor life choices," Neville commented rubbing his chin. She smiled at that. "I get it, I'll be more careful."

"That's all I ask," Daphne nodded. "Well I couldn't let the other houses know. I tried to distance myself, but I was given away during fourth year."

"What happened during fourth year?" Neville asked confused. She sighed and leaned back a bit.

"The Yule Dance," Daphne answered. "I turned down many dates, for some reason if I went stag we might end up sitting next to each other or something. I was delusional to the fact that I was wishing on a dream, but I still wanted it to happen. Then I heard from Blaise that you had a date."

"Daphne," Neville's face fell slightly as he watched her. She was upset. "I had no clue."

"I know," Daphne sighed. "But I didn't like it. Not one bit. I was fuming over that red head that you were dancing with. So much so that Professor Snape, a family friend noticed. Well him being the loyal turd he is did slip it to Draco and Marcus one night."

"Wait you were jealous?" Neville asked. She gave him a roll of her eyes as an answer. "I remember the dance. You looked amazing. Intimidating but truly amazing."

"You earned a few points there Longbottom," Daphne said as she raised her chin with a slight blush.

"What would have happened if I was dating someone," Neville asked off handedly. "I mean Ginny and I are still great friends."

"I'd kill them," She answered with a smile. Neville waited for her to say it was a joke or anything. "What?"

"You're serious?" Neville asked as he looked at her astonished.

"I'm Slytherin," She said with a cocky look. "You would never know."

"Well," Neville said as he rubbed his slightly sweaty palms on his pants. "I guess it's a good thing I'm not currently seeing anyone."

"Yes," She answered curtly with a nod. Her eyes never leaving his as she slowly smiled. "A good thing."

"Blaise mentioned your sixteenth birthday," Neville said slowly trying to change the subject. The cocky smile fell from her face and a slight blush started to grow. "Care to explain why I needed to know now before the birthday?"

"You will notice a change in some of my behaviors," She answered as if it was textbook. Her face scarlet. "That is all you need to know at the moment."

"Detailed as always," Neville said with a sly smirk. "Where do we go from here?"

"I was hoping we could," Daphne she started but looked away. "Neville can I just…."

"Daphne?" Neville asked. Daphne just stood up and walked to his side of the compartment. She sat down next to him and leaned her head on to his shoulder. She slowly reached forward and grabbed his right hand. She interlaced her fingers and sighed contently.

"This is good for now," She said with her eyes closed. "Just be here."

"I can do that," Neville whispered as he watched the young woman. She sighed again with a content smile on her face.


End file.
